An Internet exchange point (IXP) is a physical infrastructure through which network providers connect their networks and exchange traffic. The network providers that exchange traffic at an IXP are referred to as the IXP members. Some examples of network providers may include Internet service providers (ISPs) and enterprises. Each provider network may be referred to as an autonomous system (AS), which operates under a single administrative entity with well-defined routing policy. The AS may have the meaning given in RFC4271. An IXP may be referred to as an IXP network and it may connect a plurality of IXP members' routers together for routing information exchange. IXP networks may operate in either layer 2 (L2) or layer 3 (L3) of an open system interconnection (OSI) model, where L2 refers to the data link layer and L3 refers to the network layer in the OSI model. Border gateway protocol (BGP) as described in the Request for Comment (RFC) 4271, which is incorporated herein by reference, may be used to enable IXP members to exchange routing and reachability information. The IXP members are also referred to as peers when the IXP members agree to exchange traffic in the IXP network.